


Perfect

by her_aim_is_gettin_better



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity works too hard, Boscha and Skara are only there for like a second, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Family, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, it's literally 6am I cant believe I wrote this in one night oh my god, not bad really just the "need to be perfect" thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/her_aim_is_gettin_better/pseuds/her_aim_is_gettin_better
Summary: One time Amity tries to be perfect, and another time she learns she doesn't have to be.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight, Amity Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> I just wanna say that I only recently got into this fandom so I'm still kinda learning the characters so I'm sorry if anyone is OOC, I did my best.
> 
> Also wanna say that I literally wrote this in 4 hours and it's almost 6am so I'm gonna blame any inaccuracies on that lmao.
> 
> Last thing - this story is taking place sometime between Luz getting into Hexside and the grudgby match. Idk exactly when, but yeah.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

It wasn’t uncommon for Amity to stay up late to study. But for the past week or so she had been staying up late every night. This was pretty unusual. Tonight, she was studying for a pretty big test in her potions class - not her strongest subject. (Of course, she still exceeded all of her teachers expectations. Her parents, on the other hand, expected nothing less than perfection. Especially when it came to schoolwork.) So, she refused to stop until she was completely certain she would ace this test.

She had been studying for _hours_ now, but it seemed the lack of sleep was finally starting to catch up with her. The words started swimming on the pages and nothing she was reading was making sense anymore. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to wake herself up a little, to see if that would make a difference, but it didn’t. She tried this a few more times and after it still didn’t work she tried to persevere and keep reading anyway, but, still, nothing was making sense. In a bout of anger she stood up and threw the book against the wall with a shout. Panting, she eventually fell to her knees in defeat and tried to fight off the frustrated tears that were now starting to form.

* * *

Edric had been awoken by a bang seemingly on the other side of his wall. In his still half-asleep state, he didn’t think much of it and closed his eyes again. Then he heard a thump on the ground and woke up fully. It took a second, but he realized the noises were coming from Amity’s room. He ripped the blankets off and quickly made his way down the hall to his little sister’s room. He didn’t bother knocking, worried for her safety, and once he was inside he saw Amity on her knees, panting and clearly upset, still wearing her school uniform. He rushed over to her, kneeled in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders, “Amity, what’s wrong? It’s almost 4 in the morning! Why aren’t you dressed for bed? Why aren’t you _in_ bed?”

“I-I have to study! We have a huge test tomorrow but my-my brain is broken, the words keep moving around on the pages, I-I don’t know how to read anymore! God, I don’t know anything...I’m gonna fail. _I’m gonna fail!_ ” She balled her fists in her hair, tears streaming down her face, panting even harder somehow. Edric shook his head.

“No, you need to go to sleep. You’re gonna be fine! You’ve been studying for days, you’re the top student for crying out loud!” He stood up as he talked and helped Amity stand up as well.

“No! I-I need to study.” She desperately grasped his arms.

“No, you need to go to bed.” He said with more authority than he’s ever actually had.

“But-”

“ _Amity!_ ” She jumped at his harsh tone, but his face immediately softened at her expression. He sighed and said, much gentler this time, “You need to sleep. Come on.” After a moment's hesitation, she sighed and accepted defeat, allowing her brother to lead her to her bed.

She kicked off her shoes and all but fell onto her bed, Edric covering her with her blankets. She was already finding it difficult to keep her eyes open, but still Edric said playfully, “You know I’m staying until you actually fall asleep, right?”

She chuckled softly, a small smile on her face, “Yeah.”

“I’m sorry for snapping at you, by the way. And I meant what I said before, you’re gonna do great. You always do, you’ll be fine.” He gently tousled her hair.

“Thanks.” She said honestly, before yawning and losing the battle against sleep. Edric still stayed a few minutes just to make sure she was really asleep. Finally he stood up and headed out of her room, turning the lights off as he left. Although he couldn’t help but notice that it was beginning to get light outside already, he could see the early signs of daybreak through Amity’s window as he left. Once he was back in his bed he sighed to himself, worried. Amity had been working so much harder lately and he wasn’t entirely sure why. She had already been working so hard and she was basically at the top of everything, but the way she’s been going at this point was only hurting her, and he knew she couldn’t keep this up for very long. He hoped she realized this and would be able to stop before she really hurt herself.

* * *

A knock on her door woke Amity up with a start. “Mittens! We’re gonna be late, come on!” Emira shouted. She looked over at her alarm clock, 7:25am. _Oh no_. She was supposed to leave for school ten minutes ago!

“Coming!” She jumped up out of bed, sighing in relief when she realized she never changed last night, grabbed her bag, put her shoes on, and ran out the door.

She was not looking forward to school. Potions class wasn’t until right before lunch, which meant she was going to spend the entire morning worrying about it. She still didn’t feel ready for her test, but it was way too late now. She was also still exhausted and her siblings noticed. “You doing okay there?” Emira asked playfully, but the concern was there too.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” The twins exchanged a look that Amity was too tired to read into right now, so instead she rolled her eyes and started walking a little faster.

* * *

Amity was walking down the hall to lunch with Boscha and Skara, absentmindedly chewing on her lip. She knew she did bad on that test and it was killing her. Her thoughts were going a mile a minute, thinking about the questions and how she could’ve answered them differently, wishing she’d had more time to study and answer and _sleep_ , what her parents would do when they saw her results...

“-right, Amity?” Bosha asked. Amity didn’t even realize they were talking.

“What?” She asked, completely oblivious to the conversation.

Boscha huffed, “Were you even listening?”

“Sorry.” She muttered sheepishly, not really meaning it. The two girls continued talking anyway, Amity still not paying attention. Not that she could hear them anyway since her ears were ringing so loud. Wait, when did that start? Her vision started getting blurry around the edges and she felt unsteady in her steps. Oh, man, she needed to sit down. She stopped walking, the other girls noticed and turned to her.

“Are you okay, Amity?” Skara asked. Ugh, she really wanted them to leave.

“Yeah, I...forgot something. You guys go ahead, I’ll...meet up with you later.” She hoped they would take the hint. They turned to each other and shrugged then continued walking, Skara waving back to her.

Amity stumbled down the nearest hallway and leaned heavily against a locker, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths, desperately hoping to steady herself and stop her head from swimming. Suddenly, a new voice appeared beside her.

“Hey, Amity!” Luz. Great. She couldn’t respond even if she wanted to, she could barely tell which way was up anymore. “Whoa, Amity, are you okay?” Luz asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see a very distorted Luz in front of her.

Amity took a step away from the wall and she only managed to get out, “I’m…” before she collapsed.

“Amity!” Luz shouted. She didn’t see anyone else around (which was insane because literally ten seconds ago the halls were _filled_ with people) so she scooped Amity up in her arms and ran to the nurses office.

* * *

When Amity woke up, she thought she’d dreamed the entire day, because whatever she was laying on was really soft, like her bed at home. But when she opened her eyes she saw the bright lights and white ceiling that belonged to her school. She quickly sat up, wondering what time it was and if she was late to her next class, which she immediately regretted because now she was dizzy again. “Whoa…” She muttered as she slowly laid back down, holding a hand to her spinning head.

“You’re awake!” A familiar voice...Luz? She turned slightly and her suspicion was confirmed. “How are you feeling?” Luz asked with concern. Some water and snacks were sat untouched on a table next to her.

“You’re...still here?” Amity asked incredulously. No one had ever stayed with her when she was hurt or sick besides her siblings.

“Of course I am.” Luz confirmed with a smile. “I’m your friend. Also you kinda passed out on me, I was worried.” Amity blushed slightly.

“Oh...no. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Luz chuckled. “But, are you okay?”

“I think so? I don’t...really know what happened.”

Luz hummed with concern. “Think you’d be up for something to eat? The nurse left these out for you.” She gestured to the snacks and water. Amity suddenly realized how hungry she was.

“Yes, please.” She sat up again, slowly this time. Luz handed her the water and a bag of chips.

“Oh, shoot!” Luz quickly stood up, Amity looked at her quizzically. “I was supposed to get the nurse when you got up. Be right back!” Luz ran out before Amity could respond, so she just sat and ate quietly.

Amity suddenly couldn’t remember if she’d eaten dinner last night, and this morning she’d slept in too late to have breakfast. Which means the last time she ate was at lunch yesterday. _Yeesh, that’s not good_. Amity thought. But that would explain why she was so hungry.

Luz walked back in with a smile and a wave, with the nurse right behind her. “Okay, Ms. Blight,” the nurse said professionally, “how are we feeling?”

“Better, thank you.” Amity responded politely.

“I’m glad to hear that! I was a bit busy before, but I’m free now so I’ll just go ahead and give your parents a call and have them come pick you up.” She said with a smile. Amity’s eyes widened.

“No!” She shouted, which surprised all of them. “I mean...I’m okay, I just want to go back to class.” _Please don’t bother my parents, they’ll be angry enough as it is._

“Amity, I don’t think that’s a good idea, you should go home and get some rest.” Luz said with concern.

“No, really, I’m fine. I-I can go to class. I won’t get much rest at home anyway, I’ll just be worrying about what I’m missing here.” She hoped her smile was convincing. The nurse looked at her for a minute in thought, and then sighed.

“Alright, alright. But you stay here until you’re feeling 100% again, and take it easy for the rest of the day. If you’re back here again today, I will call your parents.” She then turned to Luz. “When she’s ready I’ll have you walk her to class, just to be safe.” Luz nodded. The nurse walked out and Luz walked over and sat next to Amity again.

“Amity, are you sure you’re okay?” Luz’s brows were furrowed in concern.

“I’m fine, Luz.” Her tone was hard, so Luz took the hint. They both sat silently as Amity finished her makeshift lunch.

Luz was still worried though, but she didn’t want to upset Amity any more so she kept quiet. She couldn’t help but wonder what brought all this on. Amity was a very strong person, but the fact that she seemingly refused to take care of herself kinda scared Luz. She hoped that this was just an off day and things were different outside of school, but she couldn’t be sure. But, no matter what, she would be there for her friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yes, I took some creative liberties with this one. I know that when you pass out it's usually only for a few seconds and when a student passes out in school they usually have to go to the hospital or at the very least parents are called but just let me have this one okay.
> 
> There will be one more chapter, I'm just not sure exactly when that will be lol I haven't started it yet but it'll be there. Hopefully soon but no promises.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
